What If We Got There First?
by Kiari Walker
Summary: What if we got there First? What if he still went with us and not to the Asian branch? Will the crew's fate change? His arm is gone but there is sand following him and protecting him. It hurts to see this and I just want to make his pain go away. I shouldn't feel like this, cause I'm a Bookman, but for how much longer? LAVEN
1. Prologue

**A/N:(My disclaimer for the whole story) I don't own the manga/anime or any of the characters except for OCs and the different plot that didn't happen in the anime or manga and any insults and flamers will be used to roast marshmallows cause too many writers quite writing their fics for this reason and any suggestions or pointers are welcomed for this story since its my first fanfic and I wanted to publish this one for a long time. **

**Warning: There will be Laven and foul language in later chapters, don't like then don't read. (Not in this chapter but will be in later chapters)**

**And Now Enjoy and Review :)**

* * *

Prologue: DELETE

The man that killed Suman had a card float from his hand to stay in front of his face and with a grin asked the white haired boy,

"Now then, Boy…Are you Allen Walker?"

When he didn't respond, the man gripped the boy's throat and said with irritation and annoyance at the boys silence,

"Answer me, Are you Allen Walker?"

"That is correct. This is Allen Walker." The man turned his attention to the floating card and the person in the card simply looked at all the names on the walls of his prison and spotted Allen's name and tuned his attention back to the gray-skinned man and replied,

"DELETE."

* * *

"LAVI!" Lavi turned his attention to the direction he heard his name and saw Lenalee hunched over panting and he felt a shiver go up his spine with her next words.

"Help me….." She got everyone's attention when she said that.

"Lenalee, Wher-" Lenalee cut Lavi off and said

"We have to find Allen, I got a really bad feeling Lavi and I haven't seen him since he started fighting the fallen one so I could rescue the villagers."

Lavi's eye went wide in what Lenalee couldn't tell was horror, fear, or a mixture of both when he heard her say what Allen had done.

He jumped off the ship and ran over to the girl and with a shaky hand, pulled his weapon from it's holster and quickly said to her, "Get on, I'll use extend to get us over there, your about to collapse."

Lenalee nodded her head and Lavi activated his hammer and commanded it to extend.

* * *

A silver button was pulled off of Allen's chest and the man looked at the back of it to see it labeled "Allen Walker". He noticed the deck of card he gave to the boy in his white form and picked them up and stared at them smiling and started saying while his smile morphed into an evil grin that reached his eyes and you couldn't see the pupils, "Sweet Dreams…

…Boy."

The poker deck fell from his hand and showered over the unconscious body that was struggling to live.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who viewed the story and liked it so far. I'm updating sooner than I thought cause I'm bored to death from studying for finals. Anyways, a special thanks and shout out goes to Mamoritai for the review, that meant a lot. C: Just to give a heads up that this will follow the manga (to an extent) !**

**_Bold italics - flashback_**

_I__talics - thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Fog

Traveling above the forest as fast as his innocence will allow him to, Lavi and Lenalee stand on top desperately looking for their missing friend. Lavi glanced at his companion and could see and feel from her leaning on him that she was tired.

"Look Lenalady, nobody is gonna be mad. You look worn out, you could..." Lavi was cut off again but listened to her softened plead.

"I'm fine. More importantly, we have to hurry... We have to hurry and help those two... I saw a really bright light in the sky. No matter how hard I searched... I couldn't find them..!" Lavi didn't need to use his training to tell how she felt, he could hear it in her voice and feel her warm tears on his damaged jacket.

_Damn! Lenalee wasn't kidding about what she said on the train before we met Krory and Eliade._

_***flashback***  
_

_**"Hey Lenalee, why did you slap Allen? What did do-no, WHEN did he do anything?" Lavi was curious, he saw her slap him but he couldn't hear anything that they said. Lenalee paused in opening the door but didn't turn around to look at him while she spoke.**_

_**"It was back from when we were fighting Road and the akuma when we found Miranda. There was a level 2 akuma that was told to self-destruct in 10 seconds and Allen tried to save it because of the human soul in it. He wasn't going to make it in time and I pushed him away from the explosion and he got really mad about it. Road and him kept talking about his curse but I don't get what that had anything to do with self-destruction."**_

_**"There had to be a reason for it, maybe you should ask him so it doesn't repeat and we can learn more about how the akuma work." When he said that Lenalee finally turned around and showed that she was still crying.**_

_**"But Lavi, I don't want him to see that I regret what I did in any way. I love him Lavi, just like everyone else in the order. He's my nakama, my little brother, my friend, a piece of my world that will fall apart each time a member of my family is taken by this forsaken war, and he has already lost so much, I just don't want him to lose what he has just started to gain." Lenalee bowed her head and began to sob as Lavi pulled her in to a hug to comfort her.**_

_**As Lenalee calmed down, Lavi looked around and saw something missing and voiced his thoughts.**_

_**"Hey, where's Allen?"**_

_**Lenalee and Lavi exchanged glances and both thought "Oh crud".**_

_***end flashback***_

Lavi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Lenalee mumble something into his jacket.

"I still *hic* haven't said that I for-*hic*-give him for the akuma *hic*"

"Oh Lenalady, you can still tell him. This is the beansprout we are talking about. He will be banged up but he will bounce back. Just you watch." He told her as much as himself. He had to be the strong one out of the two. If not for each other but for Allen. Lavi gritted his teeth and continued "We will find them."

Lenalee nodded her head and flashed him a small smile and they went back to looking for their friend.

Not too far from them though, an explosion was caused by the akuma chasing after a small but fast golden golem.

* * *

The moon... It looks so large.

No...

Don't come near me.

I'm still...

Still...

* * *

The two exorcists looked towards the explosion in confusion and saw what was happening. Lenalee jumped off the hammer and headed for the akuma.

"WAIT LEN-"

"Lavi I'll be fine. Go on ahead and leave this to me. I will catch up when I get Timcanpy and the akuma are destroyed. Hurry Lavi, somethings wrong if Tim isn't with Allen." Lavi's eye got wider when he heard Allen's name. He quickly went back in the direction they were going and saw fog gathering.

"Lenalee, be careful. Something bad has happened." Lenalee nodded her head and sped off towards the missiles to save the injured golem.

* * *

Lavi landed on the forest floor since he couldn't fly around anymore. This was where Allen and Suman were last seen and he couldn't see anywhere from above with all the fog. _What is up with this fog. this is more like... _"sand." Lavi kept walking around and smelled a foul smell that smelled like "death. ALLEN, ALLEN WHERE ARE YOU? AL-" Lavi was cut off as he tripped on something. " Why am I always getting cut off, I man geez. *pouts* Huh, whats this? A c..." Lavi's eye widen in fear and shaking, said "A card. Oh shit, Allen."

As he got up he froze as he saw what he tripped on.

"ALLEN!"


	3. AN

**Hey Guys.**

**This is just a quick note saying sorry about not updating. I have been really busy (college just started up, been really sick, and my mom got knee replacement surgery the other week) and I am just fina****lly getting time to update stuff. Thanks for sticking with me and I'm gonna get everything updated as well as upload a few one-shots. No promises though but I will get The Unseen Road updated in the next week. So thanks again for sticking around.**

**Kiari Walker**


End file.
